


Suck My Tits, Baby

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas sucks them, But don't worry it won't be disgusting, Butt Plugs, Cas makes Dean's tits produce milk, Chastity Device, Dean and Cas are using magic for their kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Milk Enema, Or using a breast pump to get Dean's milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They have a plan for them, wet and messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Written for a kinky prompt ;) Dean and Cas and a new kink to explore. Cas makes Dean's tits produce milk so they can play with the new sensation during sex or use the sweet milk to fullfill their other kinky fantasies.





	Suck My Tits, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread and english is my second language. I hope I managed to catch most of the typos or mistakes, if not, feel free to tell me. :) Thank you, guys.

Dean was restless. He squirmed on the bed and fidgeted at the feeling at his nipples. He met Cas’ hard stare and stopped. Okay, he can do this. Stop moving around like crazy and let his fiancé do his work.

They were doing this for days. Cas made his body able to produce milk, like he was nursing his child like a mother, but they didn’t have a baby, they weren’t women so it was just their new kink to try.

Sometimes Cas just fucked him while he was sucking his tits dry making both of them come so hard that they were panting for minutes after that. But they had a goal and for that, they needed to get as much milk from his little tits as it was possible.

He understood now why women with tiny tits said that the size is not important, they can feed their baby fat and happy, no matter what. Not that he wanted to know about it but hunting and working on weird cases put them in situations he never wanted to be in. That was the story behind the knowledge with nursing and tits.

His boobs were… Boobs were a good word for them? Probably. The muscles around his nipples were softer now and hard when it was full of milk. Cas took his milk in every four hours, put it in the fridge and did that again and again. They still needed a few ounces for their mission.

The breast pump was massaging his tits so good, it was a weird but pleasant feeling. He was always hard while Cas was milking him. He was naked so he grabbed his dick and tugged on it. The feeling on his cock and nipples was too good.

Cas groaned too and grabbed his shoulder hard while he was still working with the breast pumps. They were attached to both of his tits and got the milk fast and hard, that’s the setting they loved both.

His boobs got lighter, he wasn’t that full anymore and the process started to get painful. That’s when his hand picked up the pace and now he was jerking off hard and fast.

″You are empty now.″

″Don’t stop! Oh fuck, don’t stop! Harder, make them work harder.″ He groaned loudly, jerked faster and when the breast pump worked his tits harder, he came with a shout.

He laid back on the bed, let Cas free him of the breast pump and watched him leave the room with the milk to the kitchen.

Holy shit, that was intense. He touched his sore nipples and whimpered. It felt so good. He lifted his hands to his mouth and licked the few drops off of it. He loved the taste of it, just like Cas. It was sweeter than any milk he ever tasted and the taste was addictive.

Maybe… Well, maybe they can do this more often. He really liked nursing Cas while he was fucking Dean, so… Maybe they can try it another way around too. He’s sucking dry not just Cas’ cock but his tits too. Holy shit, that’d be hot. Fuck, they have to do it one day!

The door cracked open again and Dean opened his closed eyes and looked at his fiancé.

Fuck.

″We are ready. I milked you enough in the last few days and now I can give you the milk enema you wanted.″

Dean gulped and took a look again at the things in Cas’ hands. The angel already put the milk in the enema kit, it was just waiting for Dean to roll over, present his slutty ass and… Fuck, he needed it, NOW! Just the thought alone made his poor dick twitch between his legs. He loved having Cas’ come inside him, those enemas were mindblowing, but having his own milk deep in his belly… The milk that his own body produced…

He groaned and just like that, rolled over, got on his hands and knees and pushed his ass back to Cas. He loved to be a bitch to his angel, there was no point to deny that. They have some dirty kinks but they were happy so that’s what really mattered.

″Make yourself comfortable, it will take a while to take all of this.″

Dean turned his head towards Cas and looked at the enema kit. Yeah, he was right. The enema bag was a bigger one, nearly one gallon of his milk was in it.

Holy shit, he’ll be huge and it will be hard to take everything in the first go.

Cas touched his ass and he felt warm all over.

″Don’t worry, I cleaned your bowels so you can take all of it in one go. There’s no point to waste any drop of your sweet milk.″

″Yeah, yeah, right. Now, get this show on the road and fill me up.″

He didn’t get more answers, well, not with words. The cold, lubed up touch of the nozzle made him shiver and he was so eager to get everything in him. Fuck, just thinking about it made his cock twitch between his legs.

Then he felt it. The first warm rush into his ass, and he was glad that Cas didn’t shoot ice cold milk in his guts. 

″Do you think that the force of the stream is manageable for your body?″

Dean grunted and he arched his back towards the hand on his sweaty skin.

″No. I want to feel it filling me up. It’s too weak, turned it up a bit.″

A few moments later he felt it. More milk rushed into him and he felt it filling his stomach up, still slow but steady and so good.

″Fuck, that’s it. Shit, Cas, it’s so good.″

The more he had in his belly, the more delirious he became. In no time his cock was hard as a rock.

Also, in a few minutes he started to pant like he’d run a few miles and took a look at the enema stand next to him and his jaw dropped. Holy shit, half of them was already deep in him.

He whimpered pitifully, he already felt so full and his belly was so heavy and big, he barely saw his cock between his legs.

Cas probably sensed his discomfort and the steady stream gushing into him stopped.

″You did good, Dean. Take a deep breath and relax, you still have some to take deep in you. Could you do it for me?″

He groaned at the sexy voice of his angel’s and nodded like a madman. Eyes closed and breathing lungfuls of air deep in him.

″Yeah, just… Just gimme a minute. I feel so full. Fuck, good, but full.″

″Don’t worry, you can take it. Just close your eyes and relax. In a few moments I’ll open the nozzle again and we’ll continue.″

″Okay, okay…″ He panted harshly and closed his eyes tighter.

He could do this, he wanted to do this. They prepared for it for days and the end result will be hot and mindblowing.

Slowly, the stream started again and he moaned like a bitch in heat. He loved being a bitch in heat for Cas, they both loved it.

A warm, wet hand closed around his hard cock, his muscles and his stomach tensed up at the touch and now he couldn’t feel the stream anymore, just the electric, awesome touch on his cock and the full feeling in his belly.

He wasn’t able to see his dick anymore, his belly was huge and full and heavy and he groaned and moaned and whimpered Cas’ name over and over.

He barely registered the nozzle leaving his poor ass, and jumped when he felt a cold, wet thing pushing deep in his ass. What… Holy shit, what was that?

The thing slid easily into him, then the warm hand left his cock and…

A cold metal closed around at the base of his painfully hard cock and he sobbed at the feeling. He was so close, and full and… 

″Please… Please, please, please, Cas, let me come, let me come, baby, please.″

No answer, there was no answer, not until his fiancé put the chastity device fully on him.

″Not yet, Dean. We discussed it earlier, you have to keep the milk in you for a few hours, then I’ll free you and I’ll let you come. But until then… Stand up and show me your belly and your beautiful cock.″

Dean whimpered at the hot words, he was hot too under his skins and also too fucking turned on at Cas’ demands.

It was a miracle that he was able to move a single muscle in him and he didn’t fell on his big belly during the process.

He got up ungracefully and stood a few steps away from his fiancé.

The hunger in Cas’ eyes made his poor dick twitch in the chastity device secured tightly on him, like some kind of metal underwear. It wasn’t cold anymore, and it wasn’t uncomfortable. Cas made sure to not hurt him while he was supposed to wear it.

He felt it…

But wasn’t able to see it. He looked down and he was barely able to see the purple tip of his hard cock under his enormous belly. Given with a smaller cock, and he wouldn’t be able to see it.

Fuck, it was hot. His belly was hot too with full of his milk, making him look pregnant again.

Cas walked up to him and slowly put his hands on his huge belly.

″You look stunning, Dean. And in a few hours, your breast will be full again and this time, I’ll suck you dry, not stopping until you beg for me to let you go. I’ll do it while you are still plugged up with your sweet milk. Do you want that?″

Fuck, he loved when Cas got like this, horny and bossy and kinky, and talking like a professional, making Dean so turned on that he barely stand it.

″Yes, yes, please, just do that. Please…″

″Good. I want to see you squirm under me, with your fat and beautiful belly and you’ll come when I unplug you and I make you push every drop of milk out of your stomach.″

He trembled and moaned and shut his eyes closed.

Holy shit, he can’t wait for it. This day was perfect so far, and he was already eager to let Cas play with him and make him come like a freight train.

***

Cas was right.

Six hours later he was still big and full, squirming on his bed while Cas was sucking his tits hard and fast, demanding every milk from his boobs while the angel’s hard cock was poking the side of his big belly.

He loved the feeling. Both of it. He was nearly out of his mind, but didn’t matter, it was euphoric and hot and sexy and he was still hard in the metal cockring, his dick awfully tender and jumped at every touch from Cas’ firm hands. Six hours and he was still in the metal cockcage. When he had to take a leak and told just that to Cas… The asshole didn’t take mercy on him. Laughed at him, just waved a hand in his direction and the angel mojo relieved his full bladder. Motherfucker… He hated him so much at that moment. But also loved him to the moon and back… Fricking chick flick moments, he always got this with Cas, especially when he was edged that far.

Everything was heightened and good and hot and perfect.

His tits were sore too and it just made him more and more turned on and he felt like feverish in his skin.

Cas didn’t stop… Sucked him until he was empty, there was no milk in his sore boobs, the only milk in him was deep in his belly, making him fat and big with it.

His fiancé was latched onto his nipples securely and he didn’t stop sucking him while he freed him from the chastity device, pulling it off from his cock and out of his ass.

He stopped for a second and made eye contact with him.

″Whenever you are ready, push everything out of yourself. But you can only come while you are doing that. If you dare to come before you start pushing out or after you finished, I’ll put an other chastity device on you and you won’t be allowed to come for a week. Not even when I fuck you or milk you. Understand?

″Yes, Cas. Yes, oh, please, yes, let me come, make me come.″

″Good. Now, push whenever you are ready.″

And with that, he latched onto his nipples again and suckled him hard.

He moaned again and tightened his muscled in his ass.

Shit, he has to do this. Let himself go in his bed and… Just do it… It was wrong and good and hot, and no matter that his angel will surely clean up their bed, but still.

It was so wrong… But… So fucking hot and his muscles were too tired, the last few hours the chastity device was the only thing that kept the milk deep in him and not let him loose a single drop.

Cas sucked him hard and it was over, he gave up and let himself loose, let the milk gush out of his full belly.

He screamed. He was sure as hell he screamed and didn’t even realized that he started to come too. Hot, white ropes of come shot up onto his stretched out belly and he just came, came, and came, it was mindblowing, hot, everything was hot around him, wet under him, his skin too tight on his body and he just shivered and kept going, push the milk out of him.

Strong hands touched his stomach, pushed at it in certain points and the pressure made the milk gush out of him in a force that made his cock shot out another stream of cum.

He was shaking, trashing on the bed like a madman, tears and sweat made his face wet and flushed and at a painfully strong and good pressure on his belly made him see stars and he didn’t see anything after that, wasn’t able too…

He blacked out and only came to when warm, dry sheets surrendered him, strong arms enveloped him and he felt several sweet kisses on his neck and jaw, all the way to his pliant mouth.

″Welcome back, Dean. You did well. You did, as we planned it.″

He laughed weakly and kissed his fiancé back.

Fuck, he loved to be kinky with his awesome boyfriend.


End file.
